


Can I Swallow Your Last Breath?

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli wanted to get away for a while and relax, so he borrows a friend’s cabin in the mountains. Everything was fine until someone or … something started stalking him and Sauli started fearing for his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape.

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE THANKS TO debohiolady! She is now my Beta and I will edit every chapter as soon as she is done with it! xoxo
> 
> All mistakes are mine and I am sorry for them. I do not have a beta. If someone is interested in being my beta for the next chapters please let me know.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and this never happened. I don’t make any money from this!  
> Also, I should probably add an additional warning to the story but it would give the ending away and it would't be true anyway. Trust me, you will get it.  
> Have fun!

He was so tired; he needed to escape, to get away, to be alone. That’s why when his best friend Aina offered Sauli her mountain cabin for the week he was thrilled. He would be alone in an isolated cabin in the Saana mountains, the highest in all Lapland. Sure it was the dead of winter and it would be freezing, but the cabin had an awesome heating system and he was mostly used to the cold.

 

He packed his bags, threw them in his car and drove away from all the chaos. He didn’t know how other celebrities did it. He had just come off Big Brother and suddenly everyone wanted a piece of him, then there were the mean comments and the odd looks from people on the streets. He couldn’t take it anymore.

 

He drove until he reached the village at the base of the mountain. He had to leave the car there and take a horse pulled sled up the mountain. It was impossible to drive on those roads.

 

By the time he hopped on the sled and covered himself in blankets he was exhausted. He had told the sled driver where to go, so he closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the silence and the rough mountain air, but before he knew it he was swept away by darkness, carried into sleep land.

 

He was awoken by the bumpy roads and the blond bangs tickling his nose. He knew he should have cut the before coming here, but he can just pin them with something, worst case. No one will be there to see him anyway. Then suddenly the atmosphere changed, the scent in the air changed, it was mentally and musky.

 

“Ah, looks like a wolf struck again, it stinks of blood. They are pretty active these days because of the lack of food. They came into town too, eat all our damn chickens. Are you sure you’ll be ok out there all by yourself?” The old man with a red face calmly asks him.

 

Sauli learned to deal with wolves since he was a kid and lived in a small village where wolves would make an appearance every cold winter. Sure they were scary but they only had power in numbers, besides Sauli wasn’t planning on leaving the cabin much.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” The old man didn’t object to that and Sauli was happy. Maybe he can fall asleep again, but as he closed his eyes something in the far away scenery moved. He stood up immediately, he was sure he saw something move in the woods, something big, but all he saw now was a peaceful white blanked blanket covering the ground, trees and mountains.

 

Then he relaxed again, probably a fox, a bear or… a wolf.

 

………………………….

 

“Kid, hey kid, wake up. You’re here” Sauli isn’t sure when he fell asleep again but now that he’s awake he’s freezing cold and he noticed it got dark.

 

“That’ll be thirty five euros.” Kind of cheap for all this trouble and freezing all day, Sauli thought. He pulls out a 100 euro bill and handed it to the man.

 

“Sorry kid, put there’s no way I can change that.” The man reminds Sauli of his grandpa, another old man that didn’t gave up work till the day he passed away.

 

“It’s ok. I’m also paying you for when you come back Sunday to pick me up and you can keep the rest.” Sauli smiles at him and the old man smiles back.

 

“I’ll be here at around one pm.” He says as he gets back on the sled and marches off. Sauli picks up his bags and rushes inside, the coldness piercing at any exposed skin. Inside the cabin it wasn’t any better since no fire has been made to heat up the walls. Sauli immediately turned on the heating to the highest level, left his bags anywhere he could and rushed out back for some firewood. He figured lighting a fire would make it even warmer. The pile of firewood was small but he picked up most of it and the tank of gasoline and rushed back inside. After starting a fire and getting the small cabin somewhat warm he made himself a hot chocolate, it was too late for coffee if he wanted to sleep tonight. He sat down in front of the fire place and admired the beauty of the small cabin. It was nice decorated in a black, red kind of style, it only had two rooms, a kitchen and a bathroom but it was perfect for Sauli.

 

After drinking the hot chocolate and warming up Sauli went to unpack.

 

Why the hell did he pack ten pairs of jeans? He’s going to stay here for seven days and he’s sure the 2 pairs of warm sweatpants will be enough! Further proof that he was going crazy, but none the less he unpacked them nicely and when he was done he hit the bed hard, exhaustion kicking in again, but he should probably take a shower first, seeing as it was not nice and warm. He howled himself up again and started peeling every piece of clothing from his body, warm air hugging him, he felt so relaxed.

 

He turned on the shower to hot water and looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror for a minute, he really looks beaten down. He stepped into the shower and let out a loud moan, the water was probably too hot for others to even touch, but Sauli loved it. Let it rain down on his body, feeling it cleanse every pore.

 

“Mph!” Another groan-like-moan escaped his lips as he noticed he was hard. It’s been quite a while and he really needed the relief. He started by lathering up the soap and teasingly moving his hands on his sculpted body, stopping to pull at his nipple. He bit back another groan, then he remembered he was completely alone, no one to hear him even if he wanted to.

 

“Ugh! Fuck!” He really needed this. The reflection in the little mirror on the shower wall was showing his perfectly flushed face and the wet, messed up blond hair. He started teasing himself moving his had around his cock just grazing the hair at the base, untill it became too much and he grabbed himself in a harsh yet soft grip, pulling a few time before stopping, then he started running his thumb across the swollen head, teasing at the slit, making his hips joint in the air, in a desperate beg for more.

 

“Please! Fuck!” He knew the only person he was begging was himself, but stil,l it was effective to hear his own voice again. He grabbed the liquid soap and poured some in his shaking hand, than he grabbed his ass cheek in a firm grip to spread himself a little. The second the tapped the oversensitive skin around his hole another whale escaped from Sauli. One finger made its way in and realized how tight he was since it really has been a while since he got any, but this was good too, it was perfect for now. Two fingers, three, the world started to fade away and was replaced by sweet pleasure. Every nerve and muscle was screaming at him. When he came, he did it with an ear splitting loud cry, he didn’t even have to touch his cock, he came undone on the pure pleasure of being at peace at last.

 

In his post orgasmic haze he leaned against the wall as he felt all senses starting to come back to him, that’s when he heard it; a raw, ripped groan. It came from somewhere outside. He turned off the shower and stood still, all the blood rushing through his head, fear pooling in his stomach. He never heard anything like it, he wasn’t sure if it was human or animal. He was almost sure he made it up in his head.

 

No chance, he heard something again, but it wasn’t another groan, no. It was some kind of dragging noise on wood, like scratching.

 

He stepped out of the bathroom very carefully and looked around, no one was inside, but then he heard it again; a light scratch, it was coming from the front door.

 

“Who’s there?” He always thought it was ridiculous when people in horror movies asked that; like the murdered is going to answer you. But this was real life and someone could be out there, hurt or something.

 

When it all stopped he decided to go look for himself. He opened the door with caution and was kind of shocked to see that there was no one there, not even footsteps in the snow. So it was either a small animal or he really needs to get some sleep.

 

But just as he was about to close the door he froze, his body went numb with fear and his perfectly blue eyes widen with shock. On the door right next to his head there five claw marks, no bear or wolf could have done that, they looked like they were made by a human hand. He quickly shut the door and locked it before rushing back to his room.


	2. Hey There Pretty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! It's 2:30AM!!! But im done! Head hurts tho!  
> Disclamer: do not take anything i have written about wolfs seriously, I dont know the first thing about them, except for the fact that the scare the shit out of me. I made it all up cause my imagination is bad ass!  
> Also! Cookie for who can find the BTIKM lyric!! yay!

The night went by without any other abnormal experiences, he did woke up once with the awkward sensation of being watched, but that was impossible since the drapes were closed and he was alone in the room. Still, there was that presence there, lingering.

Sauli shook it off, it was just his stress. He probably spent so much time surrounded closely by people that he doesn’t know how was it like without them. In the morning he made himself a strong coffee, unpacked a box and took out a bar of his favorite dark chocolate and sat in the kitchen looking out the large window. It was beautiful outside; the sun was casting upon the mountain tops making the snow settled on the tree branches look like they had glistering little diamonds on them.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Sauli immediately got up and rushed in the living room to see where the noise was coming from. It was the heating system control. Apparently there was a blockage on one of the pipes and the whole living room was cut off heat.

“Perfect!” He was looking forward to spending the entire day indoors. Now he has to go out and get wood from out bac- “Fuck me! There’s no more wood there!”

…………………….

Well at least it was a sunny day. He got dressed in the warmest clothes he had, put on some extra warm boots went out back got the axe and when to the nearby trees hoping to find a small one to chop up.

Yeah, not his lucky day. Sauli let out an exasperated sigh as he continued to walk around. After what seemed like forever he found one and started to chop away. He loaded the chopped up wood on the little sled he brought with him. However when he was finally finished and turned around to leave, there on a higher pile of show, a white/gray wolf bearing his fangs at him, growling low. Sauli immediately froze; it wasn’t fear, like he said he dealt with a wolf before so he knew no sudden movements. His gaze went towards the axe on the sled, it was right in front of him, and he only needed to squat down a little.  However when he made one move the wolf growled louder.

“There, there boy, good boy.” Talking to them distracts them from your actions so he was able to get the axe. Usually at this point when the wolf saw him with a weapon in hand it would go running for the heels. Yet this one took a step closer. Was it that hungry that it was risking it? Sauli got his answer when he heard another sickening grow from behind him.

“Fuck!” They probably would be hungry enough to think two of them could take him on, and they were probably right. Running would be the worst idea, if he turned around the one in front of him would pounce, if he didn’t turn the one behind him will soon pounce. He decided to risk it and quickly grabbed a log from the sled deciding that two weapons were better than one, however when he turned around to meet the second wolf , well he met him, and the third. Now Sauli’s mind started to panic. The one in front of him pounced, but Sauli managed to hit him in the head with the log and it immediately fell to the ground but as the second one pounced on him he feel to the ground with a loud noise, he managed to block the wolfs bite with the axe, on whom the wolf was still biting and growling right in his face, he heard the other one close in and the thought that was it! He was a goner. Yet for a second there the world stopped moving, he heard a noise like a footstep on the snow, the wolf on top of him stopped growling and looked in the general direction where the noise was coming from and immediately took off running, scowling like someone set fire to his tail. Sauli still stood there petrified, what the hell scared a wolf like that. It could a a fucking bear!

“Are you ok?” Sauli’s thought his heart stopped. He never heard suck an angelic, perfect voice before. It was clear and sharp with the right tone to it.

“Are you bit? Or hurt?” The person Sauli still can’t see calls.

“Yeah, I’m fine now.” Sauli struggled to get up, realizing how silly he must look laid out like that. “Thank God you came; I thought for sure I was done for. I don’t get why they got so scared tho-” Sauli’s words simply got lost somewhere when he finally looked up and saw his savior. This person was probably the closest thing to perfect Sauli had ever laid eyes on. He was really tall and well build with a muscle, yet lean body type. He was dressed in washed out gray jeans and a black, long, leather coat. His hair was a really amazing color, it reminded Sauli of the wolfs, it was black and gray at the tips and in spiking up even though it looked smooth and puffy not full of hair spray or hair gel. His eyes were almost scary, though extremely beautiful, like one of those photoshoped pictures meant to look supernatural, Sauli had no idea if the black surrounding the eyes was make up of was it natural. The rest of his complexion was white except for those perfect lips, which were shallow pink and slightly wet as if he just liked them.

“Well, I’m quite big maybe they thought they would stand a chance.” Said the stranger in a cocky voice. Sauli closed the mouth he hadn’t realized was opened. He must have been staring like an idiot this whole time.

“Don’t worry, you’re probably still in shock.” The black haird stranger said and tried his best to hold back his laugh.

“Or he thought you were a bigger wolf, I mean with that hair you could have fooled me.” Sauli tried to joke, but yeah, he was still spooked up. The stranger smiled at that. And of what a beautiful smile it was.

“My name it’s Adam.” And held out his hand.

“Sauli” He responded, however, when he grabbed Adam’s hand he jerked back a little. “Jesus! You’re cold as ice! And no wonder, how can you dress like that? It’s freezing and a leather coat can’t be warm!” Sauli was really concerned, you can catch a nasty cold out here and they are no doctors nearby, but Adam just shook it off.

“I’m always cold.” He smiled again. “Are you ok though? Not hurt?” Sauli checked the back of his head, it wasn’t bleeding but he felt a bump there and it hurt like hell.

“Come on, let’s go to my cabin, I have a first aid kit and some pain killers.” Adam said and grabbed his had again to lead the way.

“Wait! We can go to my place, I could offer you a coffee as a thank you or something, I mean you saved my life, you done enough” Sauli protested.

“Um… I left something burning on the fire and I need to get back at it so come on, you can thank me some other way.” Sauli blushed for a second there he had thought he heard a sexual implication.

“Ok… I guess.” And they walked through the forest hand in hand, Adam’s long legs walking in a pace that had Sauli almost running.

“So what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere when its wolf season?” Sauli asked to make conversation and mostly to hear Adam’s voice again.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You where the one who almost was puppy chow.” And Sauli blushed again. He looked at Adam’s long lean back, he never thought he would see suck a beautiful person.

“You should be more careful, it would be such a shame if something happened to such a handsome young man.” Sauli couldn’t really find the words to respond to that so he just walked/ran quietly blushing madly.

  “Here we are.” Adam said and dragged Sauli in before he even realized they got somewhere. The cabin was quite old, smelled kind of funky and totally not Adam’s style.

“This cabin doesn’t really look like you.” Sauli said as a matter-o-fact.

“Oh it doesn’t?” Adam disappeared somewhere in a room “Come in here!” And Sauli started moving after him. It was the kitchen that he entered, and he started to look around.

“Nope, it looks like an old couple lived here, smells like it too.” He was right behind Adam and when Adam turned around they were face to face. Adam gazed almost pierced right trough. “Umm…” Sauli wanted to ask if everything was alright but his words were lost in Adam’s eye.

“It’s a friend of mine’s cabin.” Adam stepped back calmly and handed him a glass of water and a pill.

“Thank you.” He swallowed it and drank all the water. Adam was staring at him again, which made Sauli slightly uncomfortable.

“Turn around.” Adam said in a husky low voice that ran a shiver down Sauli’s spine.

“W-what?” Adam smiled again.

“I want to check the bump on your head.” Sauli felt silly because he was blushing like a school girl.

“Eh, you’ll live. Good thing too cause no one with such beautiful eyes should be harmed in anyway.” Adam smirked.

…………………..

A couple of hours passed by where they talked like normal people would. Well mostly Sauli talked about himself, it was therapeutic pouring your problems on someone else and Adam didn’t seem to mind, or talk about himself.

“Well it’ll get dark soon, as much as I love your company, I should walk you back to your cabin.” Adam said and got up.

“Oh it’s ok I can go by myself, no need to trouble yourself .” Sauli doesn’t like to abuse or be dependent on people.

“Really?” Adam said smugly “Do you even know where your cabin is?” He asked as he was getting his black coat on. It hit Sauli that; yeah, he had no idea where the hell he was.

“It’s ok, I got nothing better to do.” Said Adam. And it kind of saddens Sauli that Adam didn’t want his company over the night. Sauli was fantasizing over Adam since he was he, but didn’t even know if he was gay, well he looked gay and as if he was hitting on Sauli but why this abrupt ending?

He got dressed and followed Adam outside, was then he realized Adam also brought his sled with firewood. In exactly the same walking rhythm he followed Adam to his own cabin.

They stood outside looking at eachother.

“Are you sure you don’t want to c-” Sauli tried again but couldn’t even finish.

“No! Umm… I mean, I have to call my brother and let him know I’m still alive.” Adam said really, really fast.

Sauli looked seriously disappointed. “Ow, ok then.”

“Aww, come on… don’t be like that, I promise you that I wouldn’t leave if I didn’t had to.” Sauli blushed again. Was he that obvious or was this guy a mind reader?

Just the he felt a hand under his chin, lifting his have up, only to meet those animalistic gorgeous eyes. They were face to face close enough to share the cold air. Sauli closed his eyes instinctively and Adam leaned in, as their lips toughed Sauli felt a joint of electricity run all over his body, under his skin. Adam’s lips were soft and tough cold the touch felt like fire and when Adam’s tongue entered Sauli’s mouth he felt like he was being ravaged, it wasn’t the slow romantic kiss he was used to, hell no, it was almost brutal and crushing, he grabbed Sauli by both arms and pulled him completely on Adam’s. He felt like he was being eaten alive, he was panting and rubbing against Adam’s needing friction and feeling Adam’s hard on through his jeans. Just like that he felt a stinging pain in his mouth and he moaned out loud. Adam immediately pulled off.

“Aaagh! Fucking hell!” Adam covered his face in his palms and stepped away from Sauli.

“What’s wrong! Are you ok?” Sauli wanted to get close to him but Adam stuck out a hand stopping him.

“No! Don’t! It’s just a head ache!” Adam said in a pain filled voice.

“Oh! I got the other pain killer in my pocket, I won’t be needing it anymore, I can get you water to-” Sauli only lowered his head for two seconds to get the pill from his pocket but when he looked back Adam was gone, nowhere in sight and the sight was quite large.

Sauli looked at how the sun was about to set, he decided to go inside and check up on Adam tomorrow now that he knew the way to the his cabin. He also had a major boner to take care of. So he turn around and walked towards the door and as he grabbed the handle his breath got caught in a gasp, he saw the claw marks from last night and it hit him, he wonder why just now, why hadn’t he realized before.  _How did Adam know where his cabin was in the first place?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudududummm! I love my cliffies. Also who gets cookie?


	3. When Darkness Falls

Half an hour had passed and Sauli was still sitting on the floor behind his closed door trying to process what had happened: first off he was attacked by several wolfs and almost killed, luckily he was saved by a complete stranger at who he couldn’t stop staring and actually made him forget about the incident. There was no doubt Sauli had the biggest crush he ever felt towards this complete stranger and Adam seemed to openly flirt with my but then again lied to Sauli on several occasions; yeah, Sauli wasn’t dumb he just was to captivated by Adam’s beauty to notice there was nothing on the fire in the kitchen like Adam had said to get him to go to Adam’s cabin, nor was there any telephone lines to that cabin so that Adam could call his brother like Adam said to get away from Sauli. Also, how the hell did he knew where Sauli was staying, maybe his and Sauli’s cabin were the only ones around, still, it was kind of weird. But that kiss. Sauli touched his lips still tingling a little and as be brushed his finger over them;

“Ow! What the hell?” Adam had bit him! So that’s what that sharp pain was all about. It wasn’t a little nibble either, it was almost a split and he was sure he had finger shaped bruises on his upper arms too. He looked at it in the mirror, but it was just a little blood and it didn’t look too serious so he decided to ignore it. But how the hell did he forget about it in the first place. Never mind, he had other issues. Adam seemed like the sweetest guy ever not even mentioning the fact that he saved his life, but when he listened to Sauli brag about his life, he actually listened and seemed to care, a lot. Who why the harsh leave after that lip splitting kiss? Maybe he had a boyfriend? Sauli realized he asked almost nothing about Adam, not even a family name, or for how long he was staying here. Well he already made plans to go see him tomorrow and if he wasn’t blinded by the beauty again maybe he could get something out of Adam.

“God, Adam!” That kiss, he never felt so used and hopeless in a kiss before and le liked more that he could put in words. He decided to give his head a rest from all this stressing. He would ask Adam anything he wants tomorrow and that was that.

He made himself an herbal tea, got his iPod and hopped into bed, tree songs into he was already dozing off and who could blame him, after such a day.

………………….

_It was hot, the kind of hot that leaves your body glistering with sweat, the kind of hot you would expect when you enter a sauna. But Sauli was sure he was down on a bed, or something soft at least, he couldn’t see anything and his hands weren’t moving, they were tied up, above his head somewhere and he was completely naked. Sauli closed his eyes for a moment trying to relax and figure out what was happening, suddenly, he felt something, a kiss to his lower stomach, his eyes flashed opened, but all he saw was a mess of black and gray hair moving up._

_“A-Adam?” His voice sounded like he had just run the marathon. The person came face to face him and Sauli gasped. It was Adam or something exactly like Adam but that stare was different, it was predatory his eyes were an abnormal shade of yellow that looked like it was glowing in the dark, also the smile that has not risen of his lips was pure evil, his teeth, or should he say fucking fangs, were piercing out of his mouth. He started kissing him everywhere oh his neck the fang scratching the skin._

_“Who… ah! Who are you?” Sauli trusted his hips into the air because, yeah, he was hard as hell. But all this was so wrong._

_“Shhh… you’ll know soon pretty. When you’ll be mine, and I’ll get to drink you and fuck you till your last breath, and then I’m gonna take that from you too.” Sauli went pale with fear of the ragged voiced statement._

_“Oh hush, pretty, I promise I’ll make it so good.” He dragged the last words in whispers on Sauli’s delicate neck skin._

_“And don’t you even pretend not to like it; I can feel how your body is spasming with desire.” And to prove his point the Adam look-alike grabbed his hard on, in a tight merciless grip and started stroking it while devouring his mouth, biting on the already cut lip, making Sauli’s eyes water._

_“Hmm… Stop! Please.” A muffled cried of an attempt at asking for help and a whimper of pleasure at the same time._

_“I can hardly wait for you.” And with that his head lowered and took Sauli in his mouth, deep throated like no one ever had before, sucked him hard and hummed all the way. It made Sauli shout out. Even the fear of those fangs hurting him wasn’t enough to calm him down. Sauli was moaning and pleading like a worthless slut._

_“I knew it. You’re the perfect whore.” What happened next made Sauli yelled like his lungs were on fire. This fucked up Adam looking person bit him! Right there next to his cock, the fangs were pierced deep in to the soft, tender skin and he was sucking._

_“Ahhh! Mother fucker! Stop! Stop!” Sauli was yelling, bucking and thrusting into air when it hit him, so fucking hard, the most powerful orgasm he ever had as he was yelling but no sound was coming out of his lips and he kept eye contact with a yellow eyed, blood smeared Adam._

…………………………..

“Fucking hell!” Sauli jointed awake. He was in his room with the iPod playing in his ears, yet it was morning.

………………………….

He was in front of Adam’s door. He was really curious how he would face Adam again after having such a fucked up dream about him and waking up with cum stained boxers. But he needed to know what was up with Adam, after last night he was really worried about him. So he knocked on the door.

“Come in!”

Sauli entered and immediately gasped, it looked like a tornado went by in the small living room. There were books and broken ornaments everywhere.

“Adam! What the hell happened? Are you ok.” Adam came out of the bathroom in a hurry he was holding a towel apparently wiping his wet hands.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I’ll clean up later.” Adam said casually yet again dissing Sauli, but Sauli had had enough.   

“No Adam! I had enough, I’m sorry if I’m crossing the line, I just don’t understand anything anymore! You lied yesterday about a lot of things; there was nothing on the fire, and you have not phone lines to call anyone and mobile phones don’t have signal here neither does the internet! And … that kiss last night and you running away from me. Why Adam? What’s going on?” Sauli actually felt like crying which was silly but hell with it. Adam on the other hand looked sad.

“I meant that kiss, I don’t do it often but I like you a lot from the moment I laid eyes on you and when I left in a hurry I really did get a major head ache, I get them every now and then and I was also afraid to do something I might regret with you, and yeah I lied to make you come here, I wanted to be alone with you and I thought that maybe you had other people here with you, so yeah. But with the phone, that was not a lie, I have a satellite phone that my brother forced on me when I told him I’m coming alone.” Adam smiled a little.

“Ow, I’m sorry, I didn’t think of that. But, umm… also, how did you know where my cabin was.” Sauli decided he wanted to know it all.

“Umm… Damn! You caught on to that too, pretty and smart, huh? I was out hiking when you came and I spied on you…” Adam seemed guilty.

“It’s ok, well I mean it’s not ok to spy on people, but I don’t mind, I just found it sort of creepy. They both laughed. “One more thing and I’ll stop it with the interrogation.” Sauli pushed it.

“Anything, I don’t mind, like I said I like you.” Adam smirked and Sauli blushed, it reminded him of last night’s incident.

“What actually happened here?” Sauli asked. Adam took a deep breath and looked around.

“Well let’s say that I was kind of angry at myself for leaving you like that last night and there’s… a part of me that finds it therapeutic to throw things around.” Adam seemed a bit lost in that thought, but then smiled at Sauli again.

“Satisfied? Am I guilty or not guilty?” Adam leaned in dangerously close to Sauli’s a face.

“Oh, I think you’re definitely guilty, but I forgive you.” And they kissed again, it was soft this time and romantic.

…………………………..

They spent the rest of the day talking like normal people about normal things. He found out a lot about Adam, Adam Mitchel Lambert to be exact. Sauli laughed at the middle name, it so does not fit.

“You’re awesome Adam, I’m so glad I get to spend this week here with you.” Sauli said, they were on Adams porch, in a hammock.

“I can spend the whole day looking in your eyes, they’re amazing.” And Adam leaned in for a kiss once more. “Thank you for forgiving me about the lies.”

“I was being a little harsh, I mean you saved my life and there I was criticizing you about almost nothing, I can be so selfish.”

“Nah, you’re not selfish just cautious, and you should be, its normal” Adam kissed him again, this time on the neck, which got Sauli from 0 to 60 in a second.

“Ugh!” Sauli moaned.

“What? Neck fetish?” Adam laughed and Sauli playfully punched him.

“… No.” Sauli blushed again.

“Now whose lying?” Adam smirked.

“Shut up! It’s embarrassing!” Sauli blushed even harder thinking of last night.

“What? Come on tell me!” Of course Adam pushed it.

“Well… last night, I had a dream about you.” Sauli started.

“Oh? That’s interesting, go on.” Adam smirked

“It was a fucking wet dream, God! I hadn’t had one since I was a teeny! But it was weird too.” And as Sauli thought Adam was laughing at him, which earned him another punch.

“Ok, ok! I’ll stop. So, weird how?”

“Well, you were kind of creepy, like not yourself at all, you had yellow eyes and I think you were a vampire cause you had fangs too.” Sauli giggled and expected Adam to burst out laughing but when there was silence Sauli turned his gaze to Adam. Adam was white like he had just seen a ghost, his eyes wide opened and staring into nothing.

“Adam? What’s wron-” Sauli went to touch his face, but Adam quickly got up in a panic frenzy, holding his head.

“Fuck! Fuck! Oh god!” Adam was yelling.

“Adam! You’re scaring me, it’s not funny. What’s going on?” Sauli went head Adam again.

“Sauli, please! Go home, I promise I’ll explain everything tomorrow. Just go! Run! Please.” But Sauli didn’t move.

“Adam what’s going on?”

“Sauli! I promise you I’ll come by tomorrow morning and explain everything, just please go, and don’t come out of your cabin, not until the morning, no matter what you hear, not even me. GO!” Adam yelled and Sauli ran away with tears in his eyes.

When Sauli was out of sight and the sun was also setting Adam went inside.

“Now that was quite dramatic, Adam, and so unnecessary.” A voice in his head ran in a mocking tone. Adam felt to his knees crying.

“Why him? Why can’t you fucking leave him alone?” Adam fell to the floor holding his head in pain.

“No! No, don’t, he’s… mine” He sat still a couple of seconds and the got up again.

“Oh, Adam, always such a drama queen! How can I not want him, I’m you after all? He smells absolutely delicious; all I can think about is sticking my teeth in that gorgeous neck and hearing him beg for mercy. A yellow eyes Adam said to no one as he poured himself a glass of gin.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in a coffee frenzy so it's kind of fast and probably full of mistakes, but when i saw all your lovely comments i could stop and i hurried to update.   
> Thank you! <33


	4. Fangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Minor Characters Death ... NOT Sauli or Adam  
> Mention Non Consensual Sex  
> Only this chapter tho.   
> Get popcorn and tune in you Adam Lambert voice cause he practicaly tells the whole story. :D

Sauli was never this scared in his entire life. He ran into his cabin, locked the door and fell down on his knees crying. What was going on, why was Adam acting like that? He got up and sat himself on the couch; he looked out the window, saw that it was already dark and he thought about what Adam had said to him. Why would Adam make him feel like he was in danger? Who was he so afraid of? He had a feeling in his gut about all this but he was afraid to even run that idea through his head let alone say it out loud. He decided on getting something to eat cause he was really hungry, but just as he got up from the couch he heard something outside.

Footsteps… and humming. It was Adam’s sweet voice, but lower, more raw.

“Hmmmhmm… where’s my pretty little boy at, huh?” It was definitely Adam’s voice, but it positively scared him. “Why is he so scared?”

What the hell was going on? Why was Adam acting this way? Was he some king of sociopath? Sauli was really scared; he just sat in the middle of the living room listening closely to hear what was going on.

“Oh baby, why are you being such a bad boy? Do you want this the hard way?... Fine” He heard the nails again scratching from the door all the way to the left wall. Sauli lowered himself to the ground bracing himself in the fetal position, this couldn’t be happening to him.

“Did you like the dream I gave you? That’s nothing compared to what I’ll do to you.”

“Stop!... please stop.” Sauli was covering his ears in a desperate attempt to remain sane.  

He was expecting Adam to march in through the door and kill him or something, yet a few minutes have passed and nothing had happened. Sauli let go of his ears and stood still. Silence, it was bliss, but what had happened?

Sauli was still too scared to get up or move in any way, he was just quietly crying. Why him? He never had luck with men, his first boyfriend practically raped him for his first time and then the next day when Sauli was limping and crying the guy said it was Sauli’s fault for not relaxing enough, the next guys that came he never really loved but he felt like he needed someone there and his last one cheated on him with his so called best friend. And now Adam, he was the perfect guy, he was Sauli’s hero, literally, he never thought he could have so much in common with a man or feel this way towards him, some might say he was exaggerating cause it were only 2 days since they met but Sauli felt it, that instant connection, like he always knew Adam, like Adam was his already. How could he have been so wrong?

He felt asleep, or mostly passed out in a puddle of thoughts and tears, he felt like his heart was ripped out and he was felt just a shallow form of a person.

………………………

“Sauli!? Sauli, are you in there? Please Sauli answer me!” It was Adam’s voice that woke Sauli, the normal Adam voice, it was morning. Sauli got up, walking slowly towards the door and stopping right in front of it Sauli felt Adam’s presence, right there, only a door separating them.

“I know you’re there Sauli” Adam said in a softer and quitter voice as tough he knew Sauli was near. “Please open the door and let me see you, I can’t come in even if the door is opened, I just want to see your face, to know you’re ok.” Adam said coughed out sounding like he was on the verge of tears. Sauli knew the wise thing to do was go in the kitchen take a knife out and then open the door, but he just felt compelled to just see Adam. He opened the door and gasped at the sight before him; Adam looked beaten down, his shirt was full of blood, dried up blood, like it had been there from last night.

“A-Adam, what happened? What’s going on?” Adam looked like he really wanted to hug Sauli but he did not pass the threshold.

“I’ll explain everything Sauli.” Adam took a seat on Sauli’s porch facing him. “You can come out, I promise I would never hurt you, but don’t ever invite me into your cabin, I… I can’t get in if I’m not invited.” Sauli couldn’t take it anymore; he walked out of the house and hug Adam tightly, crawling into his lap, crying softly.

“I don’t understand Adam, what are you talking about? I don’t understand anything anymore!” Sauli started crying harder into Adam’s shirt. Adam petted his back with one hand and held up his chin with the other so they’re eyes would meet.

“I want you to pay close attention to this and believe me, ok Sauli?” Sauli nodded.

“I’m a vampire.” Adam said and let out a sight. Sauli just stared at him.

“No, Adam, vampires don’t exist, they’re a myth!” There was a moment of silence, than Sauli remembered he had to at least trust Adam and hear him out. “H-how?” Sauli whimpered.

“I’ll tell you he whole story, it’s your choice to believe it or not, I can’t force you and I won’t.” There was an intense stare between them than Sauli nodded.

“I’m not some 100th year old Dracula type of vampire they are in movies. Vampires are somewhat different, well, I am at least. I haven’t met any others.” Adam looked sad.

“It happened 5 years ago. I had just finished high school and refused to go to a collage so my parents said I had to work if I needed money. I was always a theatre fan and I could sing so I was hired on a cruise ship to perform shows every other night, the ship would travel from L.A. to Germany, so it was quite a long ride. But, it was fun and I made a lot of friends, my parents never really agreed, but I was at legal age and they had no say in it. Anyway, the nights I wasn’t singing I offered to be an extra waiter boy, they needed more people and I needed the money. I was planning on renting my own place, mainly to get away from my annoying brother.

The 3th time I went on the cruise ship, on that first night, I saw him; there was a man in the audience staring at me with this piercing stare, it was hard to remember the lyrics to that song when the mere gaze of that person was intimidating, it was like he wanted something from me. The next night I was a waiter and I saw him again, he signaled me to his empty table, as much as I wanted to ignore him, that would have been rude, when I got to him however, he only wanted a wine, a really expensive one, he looked like he was probably in his early thirties, not my type a guy, since he was all manly and bigger than me. But still, when I came back with the wine and he started flirting with me, I flirted back; I was a freeking virgin and desperate for some attention, not to mention that I was hoping for a big tip. As he left and I went to pick up the notebook with the money I had realized he left 100$ on the 35$ bill he had from the only the glass of wine he drank, but there also was a note scribbled down on a piece of paper. “352A Come if you want a little fun.” I quickly stashed it in my pants as if someone could have seen it and fire my ass. I kept telling myself that I wouldn’t go, that I was saving myself from someone special, but then again I was telling myself it didn’t had to be sex. Maybe just a little fooling around, the guy was hot and into my so why not? So when my shift was done I ran into my little room, took a quick shower and got my best clothes on, in a couple of minutes I found myself in front on that door number, the fast breathing of my heart was indication that something was wrong with this picture, but I brushed it off as nerves. As I stepped through that door it I heard a ‘click’ as it was locked and the atmosphere changed completely, I was scared, he was no longer the sweet person that flirted with me, he was a monster.” Adam took a deep breath, as tough to calm his emotions.

“He raped me, tied my up to the small bed, gaged me and used me as if I wasn’t a human being. I kept telling him to stop, yelling and crying until I lost my voice, and not even then did he stop. No, he stopped when I was almost passed out, I could hardly hear him speak his disgusting words about how pretty I was all broken and about how he would make me better, after that I felt an immense sharp pain in my neck and I passed out. I woke up with my best friend shaking me. Asking me if I was ok and I heard him, I saw him, but I was not the one talking to him, not the one assuring him that I just needed fresh air, not the one luring him out into the night on the highest point of the ship, not the one sinking my teeth into the hot flesh of his neck or the one throwing his lifeless body over board.” Adam’s tears were rolling down his cheeks as he stared in blank, probably seeing everything happen all over again. Sauli just stood there gasping, trying to take it all in.

“It took me a while to realize what had happened and how things worked. That guy somehow made me a vampire, to this day I have no idea how he did it. In the daylight I was myself, except for the blood lust and inhuman strength, the fangs come out when I what them too. But, in the night he takes over, the vampire part of me, it’s like another person that’s leaving inside me or a demon, he is pure evil and does whatever he can to make my life a living hell. At times I could see and hear what he was doing at night, other times he would shut me off completely, just so he could surprise me in the morning with something truly horrific, killing people I love for no reason, killing innocent people, I was beginning to lose it, that’s when I brother started seeing something wrong. Eventually I told him and eventually he believed me, he was digging into every folklore possible to try to find something to stop my dark side, as I referee to him. After some time he found something, it wasn’t easy but I gave it a shot, I was said that if you stop yourself from feasting on human blood your vampire side would lose power and you would be able to control it in the night. I had to try in order to live a partially normal life, so every night my brother would chain me to the walls in my own little apartment, first few times he broke out, I never understood why he never killed my brother, my brother said that they actually get along; figures. Anyway the 4th time we did it, found the perfect chains and bounded him every night, I was only feed animal blood and since he was tied up he could drink human blood it took 2 months for it to start forking, I almost gave up, but then for the first time in over a year I saw the night and was in total control, I would still hear him, screaming and throwing a fit the first month, swearing he would make me pay, but then he went completely under. I felt so happy that I actually hugged my brother.”

Adam stopped to laugh and wet his lips.

“A year ago I got my first official boyfriend, Brad, nice guy. He never suspected there was anything wrong with me, I would hunt animals in the nearby forest and there was no sign of ‘Dark Adam’ at night. It was better than I had hoped for. Then one night, Brad told me he was going to be really late so I got home early to change into normal clothes and go hunt a bunny or something cause it was already 2 days since and it was the longest I have ever gone without feeding, I could feel the blood rushing through my head making me dizzy with bloodlust. However when I got home Brad had surprised me with a candle lighted room and red rose petals on the white bed. He was laying naked in bed jerking himself off. It was too perfect to resist even if I was screaming to myself it was a bad idea, I shouldn’t have never risked it. But I did and I paid the consequences.” Adam took again a moment to whimper.

“Adam you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Sauli was trying to comfort him tough still in shock.

“No, you have to hear this; I climbed on top of him, started fooling around, kissing rubbing against each other, till it became too much for me, the smell of his blood, the hotness in the room, the passion. I liked over his neck and I lost it. My fangs came out and I bit deep and hard into his neck. A spit second later I was no longer in control, ‘Dark Adam’ and taken over. I was begging him, pleading and yelling not to kill Brad, but he didn’t just kill him. No, he made me watch as he tied a yelling and confused Brad up and fucked him with no prep or lube or even slowness, Brad was crying, yelling how much he hated me, and begged me to stop. And them, he drew his fangs in him and didn’t stop till be gave his last breath.”

Sauli was in total shock, he didn’t know what to say to calm Adam anymore, or to make him stop talking.

“After that I was destroyed, no matter how much my brother insisted I should start over I just didn’t care anymore, I just wanted to die. But he managed to convince me otherwise, however I couldn’t be locked up in the new apartment cause the neighbors complained about noise and the police would show up. So that’s when I discovered this place, it’s so isolated that he wouldn’t reach the village till morning and I didn’t even had to tie him down, my brother never agreed tough, he probably thought I came here to find a way to kill myself, and I did.”

Sauli immediately gasped.

“No! No fucking way! You deserve to live Adam!” Sauli grabbed tight at Adams shirt.

“No, I don’t, but in not going to do it. I found love in my life again, I love you Sauli. Do you believe it, do you believe any of this?” Adam was looking deep in Sauli’s eyes.

Sauli took a deep breath. “Yes! I believe you, and I love you too. I’m ready to help you and face anything to do it.” Sauli said with tears in his eyes.

“Good, cause you gotta get the hell out of here. I called in town and a sled is coming tomorrow and you’re going home.” Sauli was baffled.

“No! I want to stay and help you through this.”

“No, Sauli. He wants you, he wants to kill you, and that’s what’s going to happen if you stay. And I can’t have that. He won’t ever lay a finger on you.” And he kissed Sauli deep and pensioned.                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!  
> Anyone wanna guess if Sauli is leaving or not? lol


	5. A Cup Of Blood

Sauli brought a blanked and wrapped it around himself as the stood out on the porch, in the freezing cold, talking, well mostly Adam. Sauli just listened to the sound of his voice. They were done discussing the important things like; how Adam became a vampire, Sauli still wanted to cry thinking about it or how Sauli was to leave this place tomorrow and Adam remain here for the next 4 or 5 months to ‘rehabilitate’ himself, something that again Sauli wanted to cry at. There is no way he could spend that much time apart from his lover and no to mention that something might happen to Adam and the fact that it’s really painful experience for Adam too cause ‘Dark Adam’ would trash his body just so Adam would feel painful in the morning. God! Sauli wishes he could just get Adam inside his cabin and into a warm bath and cared for him. But Adam told him that if he invited Adam in than ‘Dark Adam’ would be able to go in as well. And let’s face it, that cabin was really the only thing that protected Sauli all this time.    

“Well…” Adam kissed Sauli again. “I have to go baby.” Adam said, looking positively sad.

“But the sun doesn’t set for at least 2 more hours!” Sauli felt his tears making their way to his eyes again. He couldn’t do this! He couldn’t leave Adam. He finally found him, the perfect person and now he had to leave him. And Sauli had a really bad feeling about him leaving.

“I know, baby, but I have to go find something to lock me down for the night. Even if you’re in the house I can’t let anything to chance. I have to try and hold him down at least for tonight.” Adam said, he cupped Sauli’s face with both hands looking at his face. “I don’t care what he does to me after you leave but I need to know that you’re safe.” Adam was crying at this point. “I love you, Sauli, so much. Please wait for me, I know it’s selfish to ask you to be my lover this way, but the truth is that I did came here to kill myself, I just haven’t found how to yet, but when I saw you, the beauty within your heart and body, I knew I couldn’t do it.” Adam’s head was now laying on  Sauli’s shoulder as Adam was sobbing.

“God! Adam! P-please, don’t make me go! _Please_ …” Sauli was grabbing at the back of Adam’s shirt, not wanting to let go. “I love you.”

“Thank you baby.” Adam said with a snob at the end. “All I need to get through this is to know that you love me. But I need to know that you’re safe. I can’t go through that again, not with you.” Adam said. “Also, I’ll probably be to torn up when I wake up cause he’ll be pissed if I tie him down so I won’t be able to come before you leave tomorrow and even if not, if the guy with the sled saw us kissing he would throw rocks at us and leave your ass here. So I guess this is good bye, for now. ” Even though he made a joke they weren’t laughing. They both got up “Stay safe tonight.”

They shared one more savagely passionate kiss, and Adam left without any more words, everything that should have been said already was all there’s left now for Sauli to do is pack and cry.

Sauli knew Adam would feel better is Sauli left and Sauli really was scared of ‘Dark Adam’ after what he heard but still he was planning against not leaving, well, he was thinking about is, cause he had no plan.

Adam was checking for chains, gathering all us, testing them. He was in the basement of his cabin.

“ _Oh come on Addy, if they can’t hold you how do you want them to hold me? You know I’m stronger than you_.” A voice in his head rang. It was a sign that the sun is setting. Adam did what he could, bounded himself with shackles and chains, trying his best to ignore the taunting voice in his head.

……………...............

Sauli was almost done with the luggage when he heard food steps outside… His breath got caught in his throat and his heart started racing.

“Oh come one, Sauli dear. Adam must have told you by now; what I am, what I do, that I am the bad guy of the story, that I can’t get in there without you inviting me, all that jazz. So why don’t you be a good boy and open the door so I can see your pretty face.” Adam told Sauli not to fall into his traps, even if Sauli was kind of tempted to open that door he remained still.

“Baby, I miss you, I haven’t seen your pretty face since you came here. Fuck! That night you were staring out the window, I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life, and then you went into the shower and started jerking off. Oh Sauli! I came just by listening at your whimpers and moans and imagining your hot, wet body.”

Sauli couldn’t take it anymore; in an angry gesture Sauli jerked the door open… and there he was really close to Sauli, piercing yellow eyes staring directly into Sauli’s. Sauli took a few steps back just for caution and shivered, either in fear or in cold, he didn’t know.

“Good boy!” Adam was just checking him from head to toe and smiled as if pleased, then turned around, had Sauli thinking for a second that he was leaving, but he only grabbed a chair and placed it close to the door way, then sat on it.

“Come one now, grab a blanket and take a seat, let’s get to know each other.” He said and made a sinful smile. But Sauli didn’t move, he really hated this demon. “Come one! I deserve to get to know you before you leave at least!” Sauli gasped “Oh yeah, I know you’re leaving tomorrow, figured it out. And by the looks of those eyes, you don’t really want to go, do you?” Sauli didn’t respond to that, but he grabbed a chair and sat there in the cold hallway, he really didn’t feel the coldness at this point.

“See, that wasn’t so hard. You smell so fucking good, I only had a small nip of your blood and it almost made me come out in broad day light, which would have killed me by the way, what a delicious sweet taste.” Sauli frowned.

“Is this all you wanted to discuss? Cause I’m not interested.” Sauli spat at him.

“Oh! Feisty and fiery, I like it. Ok, fine. I suppose Adam told you the Brad story, no?” Sauli’s heart was racing again but he nodded.

“Well, I’ll tell you a secret about that, which even Adam doesn’t know, if you give me a taste of that sweet blood… I’m not asking to bite you cause that’s what you’re thinking, just cut yourself a little, pour it in a glass, push it over the threshold with a stick.” As much as Sauli knew this was a bad idea and that ‘dark Adam’ would probably lie to him anyway, Sauli really needed to know. He got up and disappeared into a room, came out after a few minutes, keeping his eyes on Adam. He had a syringe with a needle and a plastic glass.

“Ah, smart! Less painful.” Adam smirked but his expression changed completely when Sauli inserted the needle in a vain on his upper arm, it was full blown lush in his eyes. Sauli drew blood from his body till he filled half of the syringe.

“Oh come one! You have lots more than that in you.” Adam’s raw hungry voice pierced the cold air.

“You’ll take what you get.” Sauli took out the needle from the syringe and poured the blood in the plastic cup.

“Well, what if I want more, it’s not like you can stick it back in now.” Adam was still pushing it.

“No, but I can have the satisfaction of not letting you have it! Take it or leave it!” Sauli snapped.

“Ok, ok. I’ll take that small measly sample, for now.” Sauli tried not to pay attention to that statement.

Adam threw Sauli a stick that was ‘V’ shaped at one end to push the cup containing about two fingers of blood outside. Adam immediately grabbed and brought it to his mouth, but stopped to lick his lips, than drank it.

Sauli was staring at Adam’s neck while all this, tried not to make it so obvious that this whole thing fascinated him. After he seemed to be done Adam moaned, but it wast a normal moan, it was low, loud, sexual and dominant, it made a wolf start to howl. Sauli dragged his gaze down Adam’s body, every muscle seemed to be contracting and his breathing came in dragged spasms. Also, something that caught Sauli’s attention was the bulge in Adam’s pants, it was straining against the zipper of the black jeans, Sauli could practically see the outer line of Adam’s cock. He didn’t realize he was obviously staring this Adam’s hand entered into the view, covering the bulge, tightening the grip a little. Sauli was furiously blushing.

“Ugh! Fuck… you like that don’t you? He’s never even fucked you yet, he probably can’t even tell how much you’re _gagging_ for it. How much of a wanton whore you are. You’re hard right now, just by assuming how big my cock is; you want me to tear you apart with it, don’t you? Come out here and I’ll promise to fuck you before I kill you. Believe me it will be worth dying for!” Adam said and licked the traces of blood off his lips. Sauli was shaking a little and almost whimpering. He immediately ran his palms across his face, trying to snap out of it.

“You said you had something to tell me, you promised!” Sauli managed.

“Oh well, I tried. Now, what Adam, poor little dumb Adam, didn’t know about that slut Brad was that Brad was cheating on him, big time! Well more to say he was cheating on his real boyfriend with Adam, only difference is that that guy knew about Adam, they were both using him for money, Adam was so puppy in love with that bastard that he didn’t ever noticed the ‘in your face’ evidence. I suppose you know that Adam kept me under that period, but what you and Adam didn’t know is that even when I am under I can still hear what’s going on when Adam’s sleeping.  So every night when Adam would sleep I would hear that bitch, either talking on the phone with the other guy either leaving for his place. One night though, he drugged Adam, normally the drugs he gave Adam would kill a person but it just put Adam to sleep, when brad realized Adam was still alive only sleeping he called that guy came into the house while Adam was unconscious and started beating him up, till he was all blood, then the next morning that skank told Adam he got drunk and into a bad fight and made Adam feel bad about it. Everything that he did I was able to feel it, hear it, and wasn’t able to do anything about it. But I got my revenge.” For a second there Sauli thought Adam actually looked sad.

“Now then…” Adam threw the cup inside. “you wanna hear another secret, cause I could use another drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing against Brad, dont get me wrong.   
> The next chaper will pick up right where this left off.  
> Are you guyse liking it so far?


	6. Trust

Sauli hesitantly picked up the cup and the syringe again.

“This one is gonna be better, I promise.” Said Adam with a lustful voice. Sauli didn’t understand at first what he was talking about, maybe it was the information he was gonna give.

“You know, both you and Adam are really dense, you can’t see anything even when it’s right in front of you.” Sauli tried not to pay attention to that as he refilled the syringe and the cup again. He looked around for the stick but before he could find it Adam spoke again.

“Don’t bother, just hand the cup to me.” Sauli might be dense like Adam just said but he was no fool. He just frowned. Adam shook his head like in stupid disbelieve.

“Do you realize if I wanted you dead earlier I could have done it from the first night? Even now, all it takes is for me to light the cabin on fire and you’d come running out. Nothing is keeping you safe here, that’s why Adam insists that you leave, and also he’s not planning on getting better and going to reunite with you, he’s planning on killing himself and me, because he knows you will never be safe around him. That’s why I’m asking you to believe and me and give me a chance cause I’ll never lie to you. This is all part of my plan, that’s why I’m asking you to stay and trust me, if you love Adam and if not get lost and forget about him cause you’re never seeing him again.” Adam’s eyes were dark with anger for a moment before calming down. Sauli didn’t want to believe him, but deep down inside he knew Adam had lied to him and if Adam wanted to kill him he would have. So he took the risk, a shaking hand passed the cup trough the threshold.

Adam smiled and reached out his hand and grabbed the cup and Sauli hand with a tight grip. Sauli’s eyes widened with shock as the icy cold grip of the hand didn’t let go when he tried to pull back. He thought this was it, he was a goner, he shut his eyes expecting to be pulled outside, to be killed. Even though only a moment had passed it felt like an eternity of pain, of feeling your blood rush in your head with fear. Yet nothing had happened, just the grip softened a bit and his eyes flew open as he felt a hot breath on his fingertips, Adam’s mouth was right near his hand, he took the cup out of Sauli’s grip and set id down, still holding his hand, than his pink tongue came out and brushed lightly against Sauli’s fingers all the way up to the wrist, again and again. It was sexual, even though he was eyes could his tongue was warm and silk, the light touches were almost fiery on the skin. It was sexual, but it was more than that, it was like primal carrying like a wild animal showing it’s love for its partner, it felt no intimate and private, it made Sauli blush and harden at the same time. After a few seconds of continuing licking Adam stops, places a kiss on Sauli’s hand, his fangs barely scratching at the surface and the let’s go, picks up the cup and turns around to leave. Sauli was still gasping, not understanding anything anymore.

“Wait! You said you’d tell me something.” Sauli yell’s in a rough almost panting voice.

Adam stops walking but only turns his head to him, “I already did.” Then he started walking again and before he was out of sight he heard his voice again. “Please don’t leave Sauli.”

That night Sauli picked up the phone and canceled his sled ride into town, even if he felt like he was signing a death sentence.

At the first hour in the morning he rushed over to Adam’s cabin, he didn’t even knocked just busted in, Adam came out of the kitchen, eyes all puffy like he was crying.

“Sauli, what are you doing here? Please go wait for the sled!” Adam fried to keep a distance between them but Sauli just closed in on Adam’s personal space an attacked him with a powerful kiss. He only stopped when he was out of breath, and even then he kept Adam close, whispering in his ear: “I’m not going anywhere, I’m not leaving you, I love you and whatever happens to me is my fault but I’m not abandoning the person I love.” Sauli says grasping at Adams shirt. “Please Adam, p-please… make love to me, take me and make me feel yours.” Sauli says clawing at Adam’s back. He heard Adam groan in his ear and then his hands traveled over Sauli’s back down to his ass, gripping tight and pushing Sauli’s groin against his, rubbing against each other as Adam connected them in a knee bending kiss. Sauli felt like jelly, his body no longer responded to his brain. Then without braking the kiss he tighten the grip on Sauli’s ass and lifted him up, Sauli wrapped his legs around Adam’s body, not for security, cause Adam could easily lift him, but just to feel him closer. Adam got them to his bedroom, it looked like a mess but Sauli didn’t gave a fuck at the moment.

“God, Sauli! I don’t want to lose you!” He said while kissing at Sauli’s neck.

“You won’t, I’ll never leave you.” Sauli manager to moan out as Adam peals the shirt from his body, leaving him exposed in the cold air, his nipples harden at the iciness and he let out another moan as he left again Adam’s tongue licking all over the left one and the moving to the right and leaving the spit cool there, making Sauli moaned even harder. Than Adam took off his own shirt, exposing his lean but firm chest, the pale skin in contrast with the milky way of freckles that traveled against his chest, against the whole skin, everywhere. Sauli started licking and kissing Adam’s neck and collarbone and Adam moaned out loud, thrusting his hips against Sauli’s until they were both gasping for air.

Sauli’s hand went for Adam’s jeans, trying to get his fingers to undo the button and the zipper. He managed to do so with Adam’s help, than Adam leaned back so he could take them off then undid Sauli’s fly and Sauli lifted himself up a bit so Adam could take his jeans off.

Both boys in their boxers, hot skin on cold skin rubbing together, the way Adam was pressed against him made Sauli feel so helpless and vulnerable.

“Please Adam, I need to feel you, I need more.” Sauli panted and reached for Adam’s boxers, he felt the growing bulge there, it was so huge, Sauli wondered if he’ll actually be able to do this, he hasn’t been with someone in forever, and believe it or not he was kind of a top, but by the way Adam was dominating all this he knew there was no way he was doing the fucking. He sank his hand in Adam’s boxers, only to gasp and he gripped the length Adam’s rock hard, hot and really huge cock and pulled it out of his boxers, he was right, he never had anyone even close to this before.

“It’s ok Sauli, we’ll just get each other off for now.” Adam says and bites on Sauli’s earlobe, stopping the protest from Sauli’s mouth, turning the words into a groan.

“I don’t have lube or condoms, we probably could skip the condom when or if you want cause I can’t carry or get anything but I don’t plan on hurting you in anyway. So we’ll save it for a better occasion.” Sauli only had time to look sad for a few seconds before Adam started licking his pelvis bone, again feeling the soft drag of fangs over the delicate area making Sauli spasm with desire.

It was more than Sauli could have ever imagined, lustful and romantic at the same time. Adam sucking Sauli down his throat, liking him, silk slick tongue dripping in his hole, as far as it could go making him wet for a finger to go in, then two, then tree, making Sauli gasp for air and feel so vulnerable. Then Sauli opened his eyes wide and he felt the tip of Adam’s huge hit at his opening.

“Shh relax; I want you to feel safe around me.” Adam didn’t push in, he just rubbed against Sauli, making them both moan with lust, need and want. Adam got a hand between them and started jacking them off, both in one hand. Sauli’s orgasm seemed to last forever, he thought it was going to leave him blind, Adam’ s followed right after. It was so amazing to see his lover come undone like that; Adam’s blue eyes had turned a dark ocean blue it was like looking into the abyss.

After they calmed down and Sauli felt the come start to dry between their sweat covered bodies he looked into Adam’s eyes trying to get him to focus.

“Adam we need to talk. I figured out something last night and it could help you.” Sauli’s hand came to rub Adam’s cheek “I’ll be hard to hear but it’s necessary.”

Adam’s just nodded, his breath still coming in gasps.

“Also, I’m staying the night over.” Adam immediately lifted himself up the bed and started at Sauli in protest.

“No!”       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this chapter like hell, I planned such a hot perfect moment between the two (well tree actually) but I have been tormented today by EVERYONE, not to mention that my inspiration seemed to flew out the window as soon as I sat down to write!  
> Promise better for next one.   
> Also I wanted to make it a 10 chapter story but I think I’ll only get to 8 or 9 at max, don’t know yet. Hope to write more tonight :)


	7. Give It Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Sorry for the late update and again sorry for the mistakes. I have been through hell and back with computer viruses and a Beta that practically ran away with my work. I am now working with another person (whom I’d like to with a fast recovery) and if she will be able to Beta for me I will edit everything, so if you do not want to read it with mistakes wait a little longer for it.  
> If you do read it, I hope you enjoy this little ‘fill in’ chapter.  
> p.s. I’m almost done with “Nights Are Getting Colder” as well.

“Please Adam, at least let me tell you what I have to say and then argue about it.” Sauli snapped.

Both Sauli and Adam looked kind of pissed off at this moment, even after such a powerful orgasm. Adam took a deep breath and relaxed.

“Ok, I’m sorry. What did you find out?” Adam asked as they both got more comfortable in the bed.

Sauli told Adam all that happened last night. He saw Adam expressions turn from pissed to angry, to sad, to scared, to kind of turned on all throughout the story, he also saw the pain in his eyes when he told him about Brad. Sauli actually wanted to leave that out but they needed 100% honesty.

“I could smell it at times.” Adam said staring blindly at the sheets after a long pause when Sauli had finished the story. It was said so soft and quite that Sauli almost didn’t hear it but he didn’t know what Adam was talking about.

“On him, I could smell another person, at first I tried telling myself it was normal, anyone can smell like someone else it they stand around them for too long. But it was the same scent every time, I even ignored it when I smelled dried cum on his hands, said he must have picked it up from a bathroom. I just wanted a perfect relationship; I guess I am a fool.” Adam grabbed the back of his head and let out a quiet snob.

“I know Adam, I also know how hard it is to find out this kind of stuff, I’ve been there.” He cautiously pressed his palm to Adam’s. Adam turned around and kissed him.

“Thank you baby.” He got rid of the tears in his eyes and moved on with the subject at hand. “But, what does all that other stuff mean, he could have killed you. What’s he waiting for? What’s his plan?” Adam looked really puzzled

“I don’t know what’s his plan is, but I think I figured something out. Adam, I think he cares about you. I don’t think that he intentionally want’s to hurt you Adam, I think, I think he’s part of you.” Adam gave Sauli a confused look, but Sauli didn’t let him interrupt.

“I think he knows what exactly happened to you when you were changed and maybe he knows a way to make all this better. That’s why I want to stay over, to see if I can talk to him, to get him to open up more.” Adam was not facing him; he was still looking at the ruffled sheets.

“I can’t do anything to change your mind, it’s not like I could stop you even if I tried. I just don’t want to lose you Sauli. I don’t trust him” Adam said and turned around to hold Sauli in a tight embrace, just as a voice in his head spoke _“You never did.”_ but Adam ignored it.

The spent the day trying to forget about the coming night and made the most of everything, having fun like a normal couple, well almost like a normal couple; Adam was showing Sauli a different world, they hiked up in the mountains and Sauli got to pet a fierce looking wolf that seemed to be on its best behavior with Adam around.

“I don’t get it, why aren’t they as scared of you as they were when you rescued me?” Sauli asked as they walked hand in hand heading to a destination unknown to Sauli.

“They can sense when I’m mad, that’s when they’re afraid of me. But on normal base they just respect me like I was one of them.” Adam’s grip on Sauli’s hand was firm and possessive.

“And now they’ll respect you too, because I staked my claim on you.” Sauli burned up in hot flames at that.

“Adam! That’s dirty.” Adam stopped in his tracks turned to Sauli and gave his a surreal and overwhelming kiss that had Sauli’s legs go jelly and made him forget about the polar cold outside.

“So what? It’s not like anyone can hear us but the animals and the snow.” Adam kissed Sauli’s lush lips one more time. “I have to confess something.” Adam said sudden and serious, he got out of Sauli’s view and Sauli gasped as he saw an almost perfect round lake in the middle of the forest, it was frozen solid. Adam let go of his hand and started walking on it.

“Adam! Wait!” Sauli ran down after him.

“It’s ok, I already tested it, it’s solid.” Adam slid all the way to Sauli, grabbed him by the shoulders and held him close, breathing on his neck.

“This is where I was going to do it, where I was gonna end it all. I wanted to break the ice, jump in the water and wait there until nightfall, by then the ice would freeze again and we would be stuck here, well at least till the end of spring, but I hoped that would be enough to kill me.” Sauli was shaking with fear trying to find the right words to say.

“I promise that for as long as you’ll stay safe I will too. I trust you and the decision you made, but promise me you’ll be careful.” Adam kissed Sauli’s forehead.

“Always, I’ll make you to take care of both of us.” Sauli said and started kissing Adam passionately and started taking Adam’s jacket off.

“Baby, we’re out in the open.” Adam said gently, not in protest.

“So? You said it was ok. Besides, I can see it in your eyes how much you want it.” Adam groaned as Sauli stuck a warm hand under his shirt. Sauli pushed Adam down on the ice because he knew Adam couldn’t feel the cold, then sat on his legs, kissing his neck. It felt nice letting Sauli control him, even for a little bit.

“You’ll catch a cold.” Adam said between groans and twisting his hand in Sauli’s fost hair.

“Nah, you’re making me burn all over.” Adam never believed such a sappy porn line he heard in a movie he loved to watch when he was young could sound so hot.

The sound of Adam’s zipper being pulled down was carried away but the cold bowing air. Adam was scratching at the ice and Sauli’s impossibly hot tongue was sliding up and down Adam’s hard on.

“Ow, fuck!” Adam probably scared all the animals near them with the next groan, cause yeah, seeing his cock disappear between his lovers lips and seeing his perfect cheeks hollow as he sucked Adam down. Sauli was having a bit of a hard time not gaging, he was holding Adam’s hips down, but he knew that if Adam wanted to trust in his mouth he could. Oh, and how Adam wanted to, wanted to grab Sauli’s hair and fuck his mouth, and something told him that they will get to that, Sauli seems kinky enough. But for now Adam was coming undone just at the thought. He is not one to cum from blow jobs, but with such a hot partner, how could you not?

Soon enough they were walking hand in hand to Adam’s cabin. As soon as they got there Sauli made fire and got dinner started, Adam was having headaches, the sun was going down and it looked like Sauli was not gonna have dinner with this Adam.

Adam was on the couch holding his head in his hands, Sauli came over and sat in his lap, grabbed his face and looked into his big blue eyes.

“See you tomorrow my beautiful lover.” Sauli said assuring and the kissed Adam long and passionate feeling Adam’s long tongue slip away in his mouth, licking deep within him like he wanted to devour him whole, when he retrieved from the kiss however, his eyes were no longer blue, they were a deep yellow.

“Hey there, couldn’t think of a nicer way to wake up that with a needy slut in my lap.” Adam said gripping the back of Sauli’s head tight. “Now tell me you little bitch, what do you want?” Adam said licking his lips. He didn’t seem to scare Sauli, much.

“I want to know.” Sauli began and tried to get away from the sharp grip. “What happened to Adam the night he was changed?” Adam seemed surprised by the question but just for a second then he went back to that hungry perverted stare.

“So you’re not as dumb as I thought you were. However…” Adam closed in with Sauli’s head and started licking his neck. “For that information there’s a bigger price.” And Sauli gasped loud as he felt Adam’s fangs pierce deep into the delicate skin of his neck.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Sorry for the late update and again sorry for the mistakes. I have been through hell and back with computer viruses and a Beta that practically ran away with my work. I am now working with another person (whom I’d like to with a fast recovery) and if she will be able to Beta for me I will edit everything, so if you do not want to read it with mistakes wait a little longer for it.  
> If you do read it, I hope you enjoy this little ‘fill in’ chapter.  
> p.s. I’m almost done with “Nights Are Getting Colder” as well.


	8. Take me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this chapter came from. I mean I had no idea how I was going to end this story (stupid, I know) and I woke up this morning feeling like I was going to die. I caught this really nasty cold and I was sure I wasn’t going to write a word today. But thanks to some awesome glambert nurses, I now feel AWESOME!

He felt like he was being burned, he couldn’t get away, he couldn’t move, his body failed to listen to his commands, he felt like something was flowing through him. Ecstasy or a liquid form of lust was replacing the blood that was being drawn from his veins. There was a vague concept in his brain that he needed to stop this, to get away but he lost sight of it as pure pleasure enveloped his senses. It felt as if the ground wasn’t solid anymore, like he was melting away. The heat of a thousand suns was consuming him, it left like he was having an incredible long orgasm, or something better, like that very highest peak of an orgasm when the entire world fades out and everything goes black and it lasted forever.

When he had somewhat awoken from that state of mind the first thing that hit him was a gust of cold air, he realized he was completely naked, he was also in Adam’s bed, he couldn’t move his arms and he felt something wet and cold on the pillow underneath his head. He tried to pull down his hands but they were tied up to something above his head, he didn’t understand what was going on, he thought for sure Adam had killed him the second the bit into him.

“Oh… you’re finally awake.” Adam spoke for somewhere in the room but it was so dark that Sauli couldn’t see a thing. “You were quite the slut for the last half hour. By your surprised attitude I guess Adam didn’t mention how much of an ecstasy it is for humans to be bit by vampires, you went positively crazy.” Adam said lustfully and paced around the room closing in on Sauli. “Cuming and sweating and drooling and moaning and panting, I could understand a word you were saying.” Adam spoke from the left side of the bed.

“Am I, am I bleeding? The pillow’s wet and cold?” Sauli’s shaking voice asked.

Was he going to die here?

“Now that would be a waste! No, the wound is bandaged, that’s probably drool or sweat… or both.” Then Adam dragged a finger lightly against Sauli’s neckline all the way to his hipbone making Sauli shiver and gasp.

“Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?” Sauli whimpered.

 Adam closed in until Sauli could see the bright yellow eyes and the outline of Adam’s face. “I want everything from you! The last drop of your blood and the last hot air of your breath.” His fangs glistered in the shallow light that the moon was now casting through the open window on them. Sauli felt his tears form as he was unable to speak.

 “And you’re going to let me do it because you love Adam and you care for him. This will be for his own good.” Sauli shook his head violently as he tried to find his words.

“No! Please, Adam will kill himself.” Sauli gasped out, voice still raw.

“Look at you! Worrying about my life and not yours, I knew you were perfect from the moment I laid eyes on you and no, he won’t, not when he sees the beautiful gift I got for him in the morning. This is the only way Sauli; it’s his fault in the first place that we’re like this and he won’t listen to anything I say.” He said close to Sauli’s lips in an almost kiss then took a few steps back from the bed and started undressing. Sauli spaced out, a million things were running through his head at the moment, he was trying to process every bit of information he got in that last sentence. He didn’t even realize that Adam was now naked and on top of him, kissing close to his wound. It was then that Sauli’s eyes widened and he gasped in realization. Adam stopped kissing and went up to face Sauli looking directly into his eyes.

“Do you know exactly what I’m doing not?” Adam asked firmly.

Sauli nodded.

“Do you know what’s going to happen?” Adam asked again.

“Yes.” And Sauli closed his eyes. But what Sauli expected to happen never happened, he just felt Adam kiss his body.

“I’m going to let Adam make love to you, one last time, for the first time actually.” Sauli looked shocked.

“Don’t tell him about my plan or I won’t go through with it. I need him to fully realize his mistake. Only that will make things right again.”

“You’ll hurt him, you’ll hurt him too much! I can’t do this Adam!” Adam was leaning in to Sauli’s mouth again.

“You don’t have to do anything, I’ll fill his dumb head with all the information he needs to know about what’s going on, you just have to offer yourself to him and assure him that everything will be ok.” Adam smiled and the next second his eyes were turning blue and his expressions were changing.

“Sauli! No! Oh my God, no!” Adam hugged Sauli’s body tight as he started crying.

 _“There are two more hours until sunrise, Adam and you have one to fuck him, after that I’m taking over again.”_ Adam heard his voice in his head say.

“No! I’m not going to do it! And you are not going to kill him!” Adam yelled out.

“Adam, please.” Sauli soft voice spoke. “Please Adam, make love to me, I’m goine to be ok, I promise.” Sauli would give anything to be able to touch Adam’s face right now

 _“Hear that? He wants it! Now take this opportunity and make it good for him, because you know I there is no way out of this.”_ Adam stood for a good minute just looking at Sauli, his lover seemed so ok with this that it made Adam want to cry, to think someone was giving their life away for an almost stranger.

“My life was your Adam from the moment you saved me. I promise I will always love you.” Adam kissed him, a light brush kiss and then went to undo the handcuffs holding Sauli’s arm but his arm stopped responding.

“Please.” Adam said barely audible.

As he broke the chain connecting the two cuffs and Sauli placed his arms on Adam’s back Adam started kissing him, worshiping his body, every kiss and lick like little flames making Sauli’s body combust with lust. The moans and gasps weren’t of a simple couple making love, they were made by a pair of souls binned to be together, of two people giving their life away kiss after kiss. Adam wished he had all the time in the world to make this moment unique and everlasting, like a gift for their departure. They both had tears in their eyes, tears of love and sorrow.

Adam wanted to get up again but his body didn’t move.

“I need some form of lube, please, let me get it.” Again Adam spoke out loud. Sauli knew it wasn’t addressed to him.

They his hand moved automatically to the nightstand drawer, pulling out a tube of hand cream.

“ _Best I can offer_.”  

Adam looked into Sauli’s eyes, for a form of approval or something, Sauli just smiled.

Adam got on his knees between Sauli’s legs, taking Sauli’s rock hard dick into his mouth and sucking and kissing playing around with him until he heard gasp after gasp coming from Sauli. He spread Sauli’s cheeks apart and started licking up and down Sauli’s crack, feeling the heat that he knew his body won’t give any more in a few hours. He pressed his tongue to Sauli’s entrance and went as deep as he could, listening to the last songs of pleasure his lover would be singing for him.

He only pressed a finger alongside his tongue when he knew it was too much for Sauli. As the grip on his finger was loosening up he moved his tongue back to Sauli’s cock. He lubed up tree fingers as good as he could and placed two to Sauli’s entrance, they went in fairly easy, then Adam started working on him, driving him insane with pleasure, making him dig his fingers into Adam’s back.

“More, please Adam, I need more!” Adam worked the third finger aside too, feeling Sauli stretch so wide but still feel so tight made Adam moan into the night. He trusted his fingers deep and fast, to the rhythm of his own hand jacking himself off.

“Inside me! Please!” Adam was almost afraid he was going to break Sauli, his beauty seemed so fragile. But it would be a shame not to give him something he wants with such a passion.

Adam grabbed the hand cream squeezed it in his palm and covered his big hard cock with it, hoping the slide would be as painless as possible. He aligned himself with Sauli as he started pushing in slowly, looking at Sauli’s face for signs of discomfort. He was halfway in when Sauli made a pain filled whimper and Adam immediately went to pull out, but then Sauli was grabbing his arm, holding him still.   

“No! I want you, just try pushing the rest in all at once, it will be less painful.” Sauli said, yet Adam didn’t look convinced.

 _“He’s right Adam.”_ And before Adam could react his hands went and grabbed Sauli’s hips and he thrusted himself into Sauli’s awaiting body all at once.

Adam moaned, loud and primal, his head leaning back and his mouth wide open. To Sauli he looked exactly like a wolf howling at the moon.

“Oh, fuck! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Adam kissed him and fought with himself to stay still. But he was so deep in that tight heat and it was much more than perfect.

“I’m ok.” Sauli said with glassy eyes. “You can move.”  Adam did, as slowly as possible, just little hip rolls that made them both gasp and shake.

 _“Here, I want you to taste something.”_ And before Adam could protest his hand had ripped the bandage off Sauli’s neck and his head was forced down to lick at the dried blood there. It made both Adam and Sauli cry out to heaven. Even after the force that was making him do that stopped Adam kept licking, and panting and plunging harder into Sauli’s body. Sauli felt sparks of electricity run through him he felt again that fire consuming his body, he was holding on to Adam, needing the touch, his senses were running out of control, he had never felt this kind of want and need before. He would let Adam rip him open right now, it hurt how much he wanted, he felt every inch of Adam pounding into him and he wanted more, he wanted to give himself to Adam, he wanted Adam to bite him and take him like no one ever did, or ever will.

Adam felt like his veins were on fire, his fangs were scratching his lip with want and every nerve in his body knew what he wanted, what he needed to do. The animalistic pounding rhythm made everything around him slow down and as pleasure consumed him he could no longer hold himself back, he beard his fangs and with tears in his eyes he big as deep as he could into his lover. He was not only feeling Sauli’s blood entering his body, he was filled with all of Sauli’s lust and want. And in that very moment it all became too much Adam was tipped over the edge, his blood dripping mouth came of Sauli’s neck as he screamed from deep within his lungs.

He blacked out right after he heard Sauli call out his name, soft and hopeless.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this chapter came from. I mean I had no idea how I was going to end this story (stupid, I know) and I woke up this morning feeling like I was going to die. I caught this really nasty cold and I was sure I wasn’t going to write a word today. But thanks to some awesome glambert nurses, I now feel AWESOME!  
> yay/nay? cumed/cried?


	9. My Eternal Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ END NOTES!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> SEQUEL HERE!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/361709/chapters/586802 :)

It was surreal, he was asleep but also awake, he was scared but also calm, he was hearing noises but it was quiet. He had no idea what was going on with him, why was the world stilling all around him while he was lying down? Why was he lying down? Where was he? 

“Adam.” Said Sauli lifting a hand into the rays of the setting sun trying to figure out what was going on. The last thing he could remember was agreeing to ‘Dark Adam’s’ plan without knowing much about it. Had it worked? Where was Adam?

He lifted himself up and cried out in pain, feeling as if all the information in the world was being poured into his head. It hurt and he cried out, not a pain in the world could compare to feeling a new pair of fangs push his old canines out as they took over or the river of molted lava that was hurling through his veins or the hunger, the savage hunger of a starving man that was making its presence known.

But none of those things where bothering Sauli, what he was most scared about was where was Adam. What happened after he blacked out? Had the plan failed? Sauli got up and stumbled a few steps before falling again spitting blood. So Adam had changed him, but why didn’t he tell Adam about it. That’s what this was about, Adam realizing that what he refers to as ‘the dark side’ was actually…

“Fuck!” Sauli swore as he realized that Adam must have taken over before ‘Dark Adam’ had a chance to explain. But where did he go? It’s getting close to sunset; ‘Dark Adam’ would take over soon, so he’ll probably come back.

Sauli looked at his hands, he was shaking, the lust for blood was almost sickening, he could smell his own blood from the bandages on the bed. He saw the cuffs with the broken chain dangling on his wrists and snapped them open like they were made of plastic, then he remembered last night. He had never felt that way in his whole life, it was a magical experience, and he didn’t want to lose Adam no matter what. He didn’t care that he was just turned into a vampire, he would to anything for the person he loves; hunt rabbits at night and drink their blood or battle an evil self, which Sauli realized he didn’t have and he wasn’t surprised, he understood why.

The sun had set half an hour ago and Sauli was still pacing around the small cabin waiting for Adam to come back, surely ‘Dark Adam’ had taken over by now.

Sauli stepped out of the cabin, he didn’t feel the incredible cold air as he usually did, but a mass of never before heard sounds invaded his ears. He stood there for a minute trying to focus on hearing Adam but he didn’t. Suddenly he saw something , at the edge of the forest, there was a black and gray wolf, staring at him, into his eyes and Sauli went numb with the sudden shock of realization.

If ‘Dark Adam’ didn’t have time to explain to Adam what he had did then Adam probably thought he was dead, if Adam blamed himself for it then there’s only one thing Adam wanted to do: kill himself.

“The lake.” Sauli whispers as he tries to calm himself down, his emotion being magnified and the stress level becoming impossible to handle. He had no idea where the lake was, he didn’t pay attention, he needed to save Adam.

His panic was interrupted by a loud howl, he looked at the wolf again, it was practically begging Sauli to follow him. Sauli started running and so did the wolf. It was hard to believe for Sauli that he was following a wolf, keeping up with a wolf. Was the wolf actually leading him to the lake?

 A few minutes passed and he suddenly lost track of the wolf. He stopped and looked around, but this place looked familiar, smelled familiar, smelled like… Adam! He took a few more steps and he was the lake, he gasped as he saw the uneven way it froze in the middle of the lake, like it had been shattered.

~~~~~Time laps: That morning.~~~~~

“Hmm, you taste incredible, my love.” Adam petted a lifeless Sauli’s hair with softness. “Can’t wait for you to wake up, you’re going to be so perfect.” Then Adam suddenly felt a tear roll down his cheek.

“What the hell? Adam?” Then an excruciating head pain. “No! Adam! What are you doing? S-stop!”

He fell to the floor with a loud noise. Minutes later he got up again but the yellow eyes were no more, just pain filled pale blue ones. He sat down on his knees at the edge of the bed holding his lover had and crying into the sheets.

“Why the hell did I let you go through with this?!” Why did that demon had to touch him? Why did he have to ruin such a beautiful creature? Adam lifted himself up, wobbling numb with never before felt heartache. He kissed his lover one last time on the lips, whimpering as he no longer felt the warmness. There was only one more thing for him to do, and he only hoped it would work.

He was running as fast as he could, tripping onto thing and practically leaving a trail of tears and only stopped as he reached the familiar edge of the frozen lake. He thought about it many times now, how it would feel or if he could do it, but there was no more looking back now, he had nothing to look back at anymore. He walked on the lake and only stopped when he reached the middle. He only had on black boots, back jeans and a t-shirt, things that would offer him no protection from the impossible cold water, not that he wanted protection, he was probably going to slip into subconscious as he drowned.

He took a deep breath and stomped his right foot on the ice as hard as he could, heard a loud crack, then he closed his eyes and as he felt himself being dragged deep down into the dark coldness the only thing he could see was his lovers blissful face.

~~~~~The Present~~~~~

Sauli ran to the center of the frozen lake and dropped to his knees, wiping at the ice trying to see under it, but it was no use, it was tick.

“Adam!” He cried out loud and started crying. Why did he had to do this?! “Please! Adam!” Sauli hit the ice as hard as he could with his fist. Trying not to break it too much so he wouldn’t fall in, when the ice finally gave in Sauli dunked his head into the freezing cold water. But he could see a thing, it was profound darkness. He hit harder, feeling the bones in his hand break as he tried to make the hole bigger, then he jumped in and felt consumed by coldness, but started swimming none the less. He quickly realized that the lake was huge and deep.

As he came up for air for the 6th time he started crying and shaking violently, he was consumed by hunger and coldness and his aching heart, but sank down again, this time he just relaxed, closed his eyes and let himself be guided by his other senses. He had no idea how much time passed or how deep he went, he was just floating in the deep cold water, surrounded only by darkness. He felt his feet touch something, opened his eyes, but it was still darkness, the he left something, he took a few slow steps then stopped and stretched his right hand forward and felt his fingertips brush against something soft: his lover’s hair. Sauli immediately grabbed him in a thigh embrace, but there was no response, Adam seemed lifeless. Sauli held him tight as he swam as fast as ho could towards the surface, he felt as his contact with reality was fading due to the lack of air but he was fighting through it, trying to find the hole to get out of the water. There was finally light, he could see his lover’s pail face but it was getting hard to focus, and the hole was nowhere in sight, suddenly he heard something, a howl, a wolf howl and he started racing towards it.

He saw it, he saw the hole. He pushed his lover out and the he climbed out, gasping for air and violently shaking and moaning in pain. When he calmed down he saw the same black and gray wolf licking at Adam’s face. Adam still hadn’t regained consciousness and Sauli didn’t know what to do. He climbed over his lovers body trying to cover most of it as the wolf backed off and opened Adam’s mouth to attempt CPR, even if it seemed ridiculous to apply it to a vampire. However when he touched his lover’s lips Adam gasped for air and grabbed Sauli.

“Fuck! Sauli? How?” Adam said through gasps and moans. “You were dead!” Adam said and Sauli grabbed him and calmed him down with a long longed kiss under the moonlight.

“I’m not dead, you didn’t kill me Adam, you turned me.” Sauli said holding him as close as possible.

“Sauli I don’t understand? Why did he turn you? Why am I awake now if it’s night?” Adam said but before Sauli said anything, his own mouth answered it.

 _“I’m letting you be awake, Adam. Listen to what Sauli has to say.”_ And Adam looked at Sauli.

“I don’t get it what is he doing?” Adam asked

“Adam, you two are the same person, you only got into this situation because even as a human you couldn’t accept the dark side of your personality, you were just trying to be good, kind, calm and trusting and were never able to face the other part of you, you were unbalanced and the night you were changed that state got amplified and your personalities were split in two.” Sauli took a quick brake to breath and Adam heard the voice in his head speak.

 _“Remember before you entered that vampire’s room a voice in your head yelling at you that it was a bad idea? Well ‘hy, nice to meet you’.”_ Adam gasped.

“I think that night when you were turned and you blacked out he took over.” Sauli said.

 _“Damn right I did, and I killed that motherfucker too!”_ echoed in his head. And Adam felt a form of relief fell over him.

“Adam, you hated each other all this timeand that was the only thing keeping you too in this form, but he did this, turn me so you and me could be together forever, so you will accept each other and become whole again.” Sauli said with a fragile smile.

_“He’s smart and he’s right, Adam, and I would have told you all this right after I turned him that morning, but I fucking forgot that letting you drink his blood would give you power and of course you fucking took over before I could tell you… He is what we need, he is our balance, this is the only way we can live again. Trust me, I would have loved him as a human too, but that would have only lasted for what fifty years? I want eternity with him, he completes us both, he’s perfect in every form. I knew you couldn’t do it, couldn’t turn him, so I did it, for both of us, so we can be happy together forever. Please Adam, I want him, but I could only have him if we’re whole again, and that goes for you too.”_

“Agh!” Suddenly Adam was on his knees holding his head and howling in pain.

“Adam what’s going on?” Sauli was holding him tight as he was shivering.

Adam felt everything come back to him, memories that he never had, stuff that he never seen and things that he never did came flying back into his head and then he felt this warm peaceful feeling in his soul, a wholeness that was never there.

“Adam are you all righ-” Sauli gasped as he saw Adam’s face. “Baby, you’re eyes!” Sauli cried out and Adam grabbed him and kissed him breathless.

“I know, thank you baby! You’re the most unbelievable thing that’s ever happened to me, you made me stronger and able accept who I am and I owe you my life, I would love it if you would spend every waking moment by my side. I need you and I’m sorry I didn’t realize things sooner.”

Sauli was brightly smiling and feeling cold tears roll down his cheeks at the same time. He grabbed Adam’s gorgeous face as he stared ant couldn’t believe it as one eye was a shining dark blue and the other one a glistering gold yellow. They did it; they were going to be together forever. They were going to spend a sweet eternity melting in each other’s happiness.

Sauli smiles showing his fresh pair of fangs that only accentuated the beauty of his face.

“You must be hungry my dark lover. Why don’t take some of my blood for now?” a honey sweet but husky voice asked and Sauli only responded by slowly climbing into Adam’s lap and licking a hot line from collar bone to neck and then piercing himself in his lover’s flesh earning a deep hungry moan from Adam that also stirred a wolf’s howl.

“Shh.” A yellow and blue eyed Adam gestured with a finger over his lips at the wolf as his lover continued to feed from his flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL HERE!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/361709/chapters/586802 :)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope I managed to explain everything! Ask if you have questions! :)  
> Ok it is now 4:43am!! But I made it! It is DONE! Sorry if it took so long I was looking for the perfect ending, I hope I found it.  
> I was thinking of maybe doing another chapter or maybe a one shot as an epilogue (is that the beginning chapter or the ending one, I hope I got it right -_-) like a stand-alone conclusion ( a slashy one ).  
> Tell me if you want in the comment’s or on my twitter (Psycho__Star)  
> Also follow me on Twitter cause you’ll always know when/what I’m writing on and I follow back!

**Author's Note:**

> So? :)


End file.
